Gogeta And Vegito a tale of 2 brothers
by Yakko 42
Summary: Gogeta And Vegito are trying to stop a evil Demon and Protect Gotenks from getting hurt. (BTW some where in the story there will be Yaio GogetaxVegtio


_A few years ago..._

Gogeta sighed. he glanced over at his half brother Vegito, he was playing with Gotenks.

"Your the best half uncel, Vegito!" Gotenks said running around him.

"Don't forget your father, why don't you go over to him. besides I have to go." Vegtio said patting his head and glancing over at his brother.

"But Vegito, where do you have to go? can you stay a little while longer?" he whinned.

"No, I need to go. I'll be back another day." Vegito smiled. "Be good to your mother and father." he flew up, and turned at his brother. _Gogeta, goodbye..._

Gogeta looked at his Brother, before he left. one last glance at his half brother...he'd be gone forever. _...vegetio..._

As he left, he saw faint Wings on Vegtio. but what could this mean? _They're angel wings!..._

Gotenks ran over to his father and intrupped his father's thoughts.

"Huh? Gotenks..." Gogeta muttered.

"Dad, will he return one day?" Gotenks held onto his father's jacket.

"Maybe oneday..." He replied Petting gotenks head.

"Tomarrow?"(BTW Gotenks is little about 5) he asked.

"No...but oneday...I promise..." Gogeta looked into the sky. _I'm sorry I caused this for you Gotenks. I won't put you through anymore of this..._

_**FlashBack**_

_**"I don't want to put gotenks though this Vegtio! You keep trying to put him in danger! If you won't take fighting seriously then leave!" **_

_**"but I do take fighting seriously!"**_

_**"If you call toying with your enemies Fighting! you almost let him take Gotenks!"**_

_**"Fine Gogeta, You win...I'll Leave, Don't tell Gotenks why I'm leaving...I'll Come back to visit oneday..."**_

Gogeta sighed. _Goodbye Vegtio..._

_5 years now..._

Gotenks smiled. "Come one dad!"

Gogeta smiled as he followed his son. "Where are we going!?"

"You'll see! he came back! He did!"

"who? Who Came back!?"

They passed a few trees and bushes, and saw a tall man with ear rings,blue shirt with an orange under shirt, White boots and Golves and Dark Dark dark Brownish/Blackish hair.

"Hi Gogeta."

"Ve-Vegtio! you came back!" Gogeta said surpised.

"Of course, I told you I would come back. And gotenks' gotten bigger."

"I learned some new moves if you want to see em." Gotenks saids smiling.

"Vegtio,Your always welcome here. what I said back then..."

Vegtio walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't Worry about it,Bro. it's cool." he smiled, and Gogeta smiled back at him.

"Thanks brother. I missed you."

"Me too."

"Me three!" Gotenks chimmed in. "What are we going to do today?"

Gogeta and Vegito Exchanged Glanced and laughed.

"We should probably Go and-"

"Hi Gotenks!" a voice said.

Gotenks glanced passed his father and saw his friend Maple. She had Blonde hair, and a orange and Blue fusion jacket.

"No way! it's another Giant man!" She said.

"Hi Maple, this is Vegtio." Gogeta said.

"wow! he's almost as tall as you!" she Said walking over to him and touching his leg.

"We're the same size you know." Vegetio Corrected her.

"cool! even better!" She smiled.

Gogeta glanced Passed the forest and saw a dark shadow figure.

_something is over there..._

he immediatly Used instant trasmission to catch the shadow figure in time.

"What are you doing with our mansion?" he asked crossing his arms.

He noticed it was a demon. _It looks like..._

"Phh! I was going to look for the one named Gotenks. But apperenly he's not here." the Demon Hissed.

"Who are you and why are you looking for my son?" Gogeta Asked Sternly.

"I'm Jane, and that's none of your Buisssnesss Pal." she replied.

"Gogeta, Let me handel this one." Vegtio Called.

Gogeta turned. "No way Vegtio. I don't want Gotenks getting hurt."

"Fine, will do this together." Vegtio Said flying by his side.

Jane Chuckled. "You and what army?"

"Bitch Please, We don't need an army." Vegtio Said.

"Don't be so cocky Vegtio." Jade turned and saw Gotenks, then disappered from site.

"Shit Vegtio!" Gogeta Growled and looked for the slick Demon.

"Sorry. misplayed that one." he sighed.

Jane Appered infront of Maple and Gotenks.

"Gotenksss, you have something of my fathersss" she hissed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Give me back the ssstone of Demonsss!"

Maple Got infront of him. "Who's you father anyways, and I won't let you hurt him!"

Jane Slapped Maple out of the way. "Move ssstupid girl! now Gotenksss give me the ssstone!"

Gotenks went super Saiyan 3. "Now,Now. I don't know what your talking about.

"Fine, I'll Have to ssshow you no mercy!"

She Pulled out her Sword and sliced it at Gotenks.

"too Slow!" he chuckled.

She Sliced and him again and agian.

"Na Na Na Na Na! Your too Slow!"

Jane Growled and turned at Maple, then Back at him. _if he won't give me that ssstone, I'll Kill hisss loved one..._

She Smirked and Was about to slice at Maple, but Gotenks Got in the way.

"Ssstupid Kid! trying to sssave a loved one. pathic."

The Demon Stone rolled out of his Jacket and onto the ground.

She Picked it up. "Thanksss for being so nice. Sssee Ya later Tool."

And She Went away.

"Dang it! she took...my...stone...I lost..." He uttered before blacking out.

"Gotenks! Gotenks!" Gogeta called rushing over to him. "Gotenks!"

He picked him up. "Gotenks, I'm so sorry I let her do that to you. I shouldn't had. it's my fault I wasn't there!"

Vegtio reached them both. "Gogeta, I..."

"That Bitch! She'll pay for everthing she did!" he said putting his son down.

Vegtio turned and looked into the Sky. _Gogeta, I won't let the same thing happen again. I know what she's upto._

Gogeta Sighed. "Vegtio, We need to be more alert."

"Agreed. We can't keep letting ourselves let Gotenks into his. It's too much for a 10 year to handel." he replied.

"But how? Those Demons are so Slick and Sneaky."

Gogeta Pondered for a second. "Let's get Gotenks inside." He glanced at maple. "her too. let's worry about this later.

The Two brothers carried Maple and Gotenks inside.

"Father! I have retrived the Demon Ssstone." Jane said Giving it to him.

"Now all I need is Power Now, And I will be superior to my nemisis,Gogeta."

(Now do ya get who's that Bad guy yet?)

"Yes Father, We shall give you power." A Lightly bathed pink and red Demon repiled from the shadows.

Jane Snorted. "Your Not a Demon,Kieha."

"I am too, Mother is a human/Demon so what?"

"She'll never make a good Demon." A Lavendar and red Demon Laughed.

Kieha Sighed. _I can become a Demon too! Mother was kind, and these guys are just awful to me..._

"Now Now Kieha, why don't you go find other Evil things to do?" Thier Father Said.

_F-Father doesn't want me here either!_ Kieha left the cave, holding her tears back. _no one wants me here. I going to look for mother!_

_**"Gotenks! Help me!"**_

_**"Father! Just a little...farther..."**_

_**"Got ya"**_

_**"nuh!"**_

_**"Trust me!"**_

_**"Gotenks!"**_

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Broly!"**_

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_  
_**"J-Janemba!"**_

_**"Ya!"**_

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *pant Pant*"

Gogeta busted into the room.

"Gotenks! Are you alright?"

Gotenks was still in shock from the dream.

"Father." he muttered as he shook his head. "Yes I'm fine."

His Father sighed.

"thank Goodness." Vegito sighed as he walked into the room.

"Vegito." Gotenks sqeaked.

"It's a good thing Jade's stupid attack didn't do any harm." Vegtio smiled.

"oh that's right dad! she took my stone!"

"Your...the Stone I gave to you as a baby!" He cried out.

"Yes."

"Oh shit this is terrible."

"What?" Vegtio asked.

"Jane Stole the Stone Of Demon!"


End file.
